How to Seduce Ryoma Echizen
by Elvira-RM
Summary: Ryoma x Sakuno. Her groan almost pushed him over the proverbial edge. No, Ryoma had more control than this. Warnings lemons x limes
1. Books and Seductions

_I have no clue why everyone writes Sakuno as such a flimsy character with a flat chest and no figure. My story takes place four years after the series ended so I will be making the characters go through significant changes in retrospect to their hormones. Some things that might be nice to know would be:_

_Sakuno's a late bloomer, so she's only recently getting her period. It is very possible to get your period late if you're skinny. Maybe it's just me, but since she has 'wobbly hips' I also figure them to be fairly wide on her slim build, making them harder to control. That's just my psycho logic though. So, in my story, she will be growing into a fairly nice figure. Emphasis on growing, so she's still fairly awkward. With puberty comes hormones which is what is inspiring this lovely raunchy fic and Sakuno's sudden urge to want to seduce someone._

_Ryoma is not a late bloomer, but he's a tennis genius so he obviously knows how to will his body. I suspect he's just willing the hormones away and channeling them into tennis. I'll be making him as in character as possible._

_Oh, and all the regulars are still there, I think in Japan they extend Senior High by a year, I'm not sure. And if not, then I'll just make it one of those High School and Universities combined. Oh, sorry, all the regulars except for Taka-san, he's still in the same school though._

_I definitely think that Prince of Tennis needs some more RyoSaku smut, so I'll do the honors of creating one amongst the few. Enjoy the story, peace and love._

* * *

**Step One: Change Your Look**

Sakuno stared, mortified by the black text neatly printed onto the polished magazine page. Her nimble fingers tensed around the thin paper and she willed herself to flick her wrist and continue on to the next page, the one the headline said would have the latest style of cell phone charms, but her eyes were glued to the same text in morbid fascination.

"**How to Seduce the Job Obsessed Adonis"**

These magazines were just so indecent, trying to get the world to think of the opposite sex as food.

But, oh, curse the temptation to just skim.

Her eyes traced over the prettily decorated spread and lingered over the words that seemed more scandalous until a short crisp paragraph called out to her.

Her breath stopped short

**Tired of always being on the sidelines of your athletic lover's games? Want to score a point in the heart of your apathetic exercise obsessed sports star? Call this number to order the book meant for seducing that one guy that uses up all his testosterone on the courts, fields, or gyms! Open his eyes to the competitor in you and fascinate him more than his racquet, football, basketball, hockey stick, or ping pong ball ever could! Success is 100 percent guaranteed or get your full money back! Call this number for your exclusive edition of tips and step by step routines guaranteed to send his adrenaline pumping faster than ever today! This special offer includes interviews and specials by the world's best dating experts, sex therapists, and testimonies from successful buyers.**

**Approved and sponsored by E-harmony, Gatorade, Pepsi, and **

It's so scandalous, so ridiculous, preposterous and completely…tempting.

"Watcha' reading Sakuno-chan!"

"EEEP!" Sakuno tried to slap the magazine closed but Tomoka's fingers were plucking the page.

"Tomo-chan! N-n-nothing, I was just ski-skim-m-skimming through!" Tomoka raised her eyebrow. Sakuno had stopped her habit of stuttering a long while back, the only time she stuttered was when she was hiding something.

Tomoka grinned widely and deftly maneuvered the magazine from her hands.

"Tomo-chan!"

"Nani yo, Sa-ku-no-chan? You wouldn't be hiding anything from your best-est friend ever?" She laughed loudly as Sakuno sputtered looking flushed. Sakuno jumped at her as she started to flip through the pages teasingly before opening to the one she marked. She kept the frantic Sakuno away with the heel of her palm.

Oh dear, Sakuno was hiding something. How juicy was this!

A wide inhuman grin spread all over Tomoka's face.

"Sa-ku-chan, I'm so proud you've finally decided to take the initiative! This is the perfect plan! I underestimated you, to think my sweet, adorable, simply pure and innocent—"

"Tomo-chan! It's not like that, I was just reading through the magazine! Honestly"

"Yeah, yeah, now where's my phone. Look read the numbers here Sakuno…"

"Tomo-chan! Listen to me, doing something like that is indecent! If I want his attention I can get it some-s-some other way Tomo-chan! Besides, I mean, this is all about the-the- um- physical parts of a, I mean, that's not what I want from hi—"

"Sakuno-chan, you've known the boy for four years, if he hasn't noticed you yet he never will unless you do something drastic, and this just happens to be the best idea I've ever heard of. I can't believe I didn't think of it before, it's genius! OH I need to call An and tell her about this and…"

"What on earth would trying to seduce him get me? Tomo, he hardly looks at me as it is and I'm sure if he was interested in…in…_that_, he'd find someone…prettier to do the job, I mean…" Tomoka's face softened as Sakuno's head bowed.

"Oh come one! What can it hurt to try? Besides, you're the only girl who's closest to him, considering no one really is, but that just means there's no one better for this than you!"

"Tomo-chan…he barely notices I'm alive, I couldn't possibly"

"He doesn't notice anything non tennis related, but that doesn't mean he's not a _man_, he _has_ to have urges, no matter how good he is at hiding them. He's got tennis on the brain, that's for sure, but the hormones are _there_. And, come one Saku-chan…just picture his glorious body hovering over yours as he…"

"TOMO-CHAN!"

"Hahaha, just kidding, just kidding! No, but seriously, this is obviously a sign from the dating Gods! You can't just pass this up; it's too perfect to be a coincidence. Besides, we're just ordering the book, it's not like we've done anything yet." Tomoka winked slyly at her as she nudged the phone into her side.

"…I…I guess so…It won't hurt to just buy it…but if it's too much then…!"

"ALRIGHT! Let's go, come on, come on, what's the number"

Sakuno sighed heavily.

The book was ordered and after two and a half weeks it arrived in a dusty manila envelope with no return address. That was easily overlooked, though.

_Dr. Z's on Scoring: Hot Athlete_

Sakuno and Tomoka stared at the rather bland cover. If it weren't for the title marring the cover, the book would look rather sophisticated. Maybe you could go as far as to say it looked like a medical book. Flipping through the first few pages which were dedications and credits, the reached a page with a short paragraph in light script which stated the prologue, they assumed.

_**How to Seduce a Man**_

_Follow this method and become an expert in the art of seducing a man. Seduction is an art like poetry or dance. Its intent is to make a person feel unsatisfied--unsatisfied until he can have you_.

00000000000

Sakuno sighed heavily, dragging her feet to the tennis courts. The first two steps in the book were all about reevaluation and building up your confidence. Tomoka practically turned her into a living ragdoll; taking her to the hair cuttery, putting on simple makeup, dressing her up in darker and shorter clothing. Apparently, if you were the shy type, a change in look is supposed to be the inauguration into a sexier more confident you! It'd been a few weeks since the arrival of the book, but one of the key points was to make the changes subtly. So, for the past few weeks Tomoka had taken her tanning, she had her cut down the length of her back, they added new additions to her wardrobe every few days and she would gradually incorporate it into everyday wear. The book also said that if the guy you were trying to seduce had a favorite color, to also incorporate that into the clothes. He didn't even notice.

It was all rather silly and she didn't even know Ryoma's favorite color.

This is why she was here now, in front of the tennis courts in a long sleeve tee, shorts, and knee high flat boots.

'_This is too embarrassing, I can't do this, I can't do thiiisssssss'_

Discretion? Ha! Sakuno couldn't discreetly do anything in front of Ryoma. She couldn't hide anything from anyone, and here she was supposed to trick an answer from Ryoma Echizen?

'_I don't even want to…__**seduce**__ him…regardless, how am I going to do…'_

Her thoughts stopped abruptly as her eyes caught sight of the tennis regulars. The boys were running laps and spilt up into the different courts and had started to warm up.

Sudden heat filled her cheeks as her eyes caught sight of the taught flesh beneath Ryoma's shirt as he jumped to slam a lob. She gripped the wired fence as her eyes were mesmerized by the fluid motions of his body, the sweat dripping down his face, and the muscles peeking out through his tan skin as he moved. She breathed in heavily as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his shirt, revealing more of his sculpted bronze abs.

The smoldering heat rushed down from her head, leaving her lightheaded as it pooled low on her chest and stomach. She clenched the fence as the heat became irritable and began thumping in her lower stomach. She breathed deeply trying to regain control of her body and the heat became a dull, needy thud she could grit her legs around.

Not again, this was starting to become annoying. Maybe she should see a doctor; this was getting out of hand. She'd never had a problem with the heat before, and summer was ending soon, so these heat spells should have been getting less intense.

Something in the back of her mind told her it definitely wasn't the weather as she looked at Ryoma. Maybe…she should give this seduction thing a try.

_When seducing an athlete, keep in mind their sport is their passion and their lover. The first step in seducing them is getting them to notice you, which is the hardest part. Once you have their attention, the rest is much simpler as you gradually become their favorite sport to play._

**TBC**

Stay in tune for future posts, my dirty mind will come up with them soon.

Review if you like. I also need a Beta so tell me if you're up for it, wait, tell me if you're _good_ and you're up for it.

Thanks a bunch, love ya bitches

Ja ne


	2. Ignorance and Frustrations

Ha-ha, I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. My badsies. It's high school, so they have different uniforms; nothing fancy, it's practically the same for girls since it's just a green, plaid skirt with the same shirt. Only difference is that it's plaid, short, and the socks are a little above the knees.

Disclaimer: I don't own, and I probably never will since I would ruin the whole thing with mindless coupling.

**Step Two: First Move **

_Use a seductive tone of voice.__ Not too nasal, not too high -- throaty and soft is most appealing. Embrace your sexuality; it's not the physical attributes themselves as much as the implications that attract men. Value what you have, that is what excites the man._

Sakuno gripped his arm, her fingerprints marking his skin as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. His fingers wrapped around her thigh and she could almost feel the release her body was crying for. Her nails raked down his back and after the first drop of blood flowed from her battered bottom lip and slipped on her tongue, she screamed.

_Ryoma_

Sakuno jumped with a start, her eyes bulging from surprise and her chest beating a mile a minute. Her eyes lingered on the fingers deftly pressing against the innocent white cloth on her hips. Her eyes widened as the moisture on her fingers registered on her mind. Her head was dizzy and she was intoxicated with want and desire, her body feeling numb and empty, craving the feel of something against her skin. She drew out a shaky breath and looked back down at her fingers, understanding flashing on her poor unsuspecting face.

_Oh God._

A sharp blush covered her already flushed face and she gawked, horrified at her actions as the water dripped from her bangs to her sore breasts. She hit her head against the tiled walls of the school locker room, ashamed and thankful that it was far too early for anyone to be anywhere within the school grounds. How embarrassing! She couldn't believe a girl of her polite upbringing could be thinking of a man in such a way!

Oh God, if he knew that she...

Sakuno sighed and berated herself mentally while she dressed, pulling her clothes on slowly when the fabric soothed her overly sensitive skin. She hissed lowly when she clasped her bra on, the cups pushing too tightly on her fleshy globes. The edges of the size AA cups marked her harshly…maybe she was getting fat. She frowned at the thought. Sakuno finished dressing and she scurried away from the locker room, sports bag and racket in tow.

She looked at the clock on the wall outside and sighed. She had hoped the early tennis practice and shower would pass the time left before school. Time always crawled when she came to school so early with her grandmother. She winced at the thought of her grandmother, what would she say if she knew that her sweet granddaughter was having erotic daydreams? Of her former tennis ace none the less! Oh the shame.

She shook her head furiously. It's not like it was something she could help; besides the manual said that before seducing someone, you should embrace your sexuality. She looked down dejectedly; if only she _were_ sexy.

Wait a second, her bow was missing

She sighed heavily; it probably fell out of her bag on her way out of the courts. She walked in the opposite direction and pondered. She was sure that even if she were more attractive, it'd still be impossible to lure Ryoma Echizen into a bed…unless you looked like ponta or his cat.

Regardless, she promised Tomoka she would at least try to execute her plan since she went through the trouble of purchasing the silly manual to begin with. She stopped when she heard a powerful –pok– near the courts. Her heart sped up with each step. She stood behind a wall, gazing at Ryoma from the side. Her eyes glazed and when he took an upward stance, bouncing the ball lazily on his racket. His body language, his entire body was enough to get her cheeks burning. Her ribbon was only a meter away from him. She braced herself with the wall when a small smile made it on her face. She fingered the manual languidly in her bag; remembering something that might be useful.

Flipping through some pages she stopped. Her smile widened and she hid the book back into her bag's pocket. The steady –pok– of the ball lulled the last of her senses and she walked towards her ribbon. She was too dazed to realize his back froze as her presence was made known. He glanced at her swiftly before relaxing and continuing his practice. She was here really early.

He stopped, assuming she wanted something, and looked at her with his eyebrow raised when her back was facing him. He shrugged, and was about to turn away when a pink ribbon caught his eye. In his line of focus, he noticed a hand reach for it gingerly, caressing the cotton. Automatically he shifted his vision and when he saw his coach's granddaughter bend over the ribbon, legs trailing up to a barely covered curve...he pulled his eyes away almost forcefully. Why was he in this situation so early in the morning? He thought angrily.

Sakuno could hear the added power to his returns. She pricked her finger on a loose twig, satisfied when a thin line of red appeared on two of her fingers. She walked towards him and smiled at his furrowed brows.

"Ryoma-kun…" His back was rigid, surprised at how close she suddenly was. He never minded her before.

"Is something bothering you?" Her voice sounded lower, a little throaty and amused.

"What are you going on about?" His eyes were on her, completely expressionless. She didn't miss the white knuckles holding his racket. She smiled and showed the ribbon in her hands. He looked at the cloth, and then at her chest, noticing it wasn't in place. He didn't react and he looked bored.

"Can you tie it for me?" She motioned to the ribbon. A dark flush was on her face. If this worked, he…

"Why can't you?"

She cocked her head to the side innocently. "I pricked my finger accidentally," she licked the blood flowing down her fingers "I don't want to get blood on it"

"Go to the infirmary and get that cleaned" There was the lightest hint of urgency in his command..

"Infirmary's not open this early, plus I'll be scolded if I'm not in proper uniform…" The blush was all over her face and neck, but she never broke eye contact. He eyed her skeptically, choosing to stare at the beads of water falling from her bangs and the tips of her ponytail instead of the skin where her chest wasn't covered. What happened to her braids? He grabbed the cloth and placed it around her neck, unintentionally bringing them closer.

Her hair looked shorter too.

His nimble fingers worked quickly and when she inhaled deeply, his finger brushed against something fleshy. He was rigid for a split second before he finished the bow. Now was a good time to walk away and nap somewhere. He stepped back…

"You're tense" He looked as surprised as his emotionless face could when he felt her words on his neck. He was tense, and he didn't know why.

This was his old coach's granddaughter…she knew how to cook and stutter but she wasn't capable of what other girls were capable of. With that thought he regained his composure and the evident frustration disappeared, much to Sakuno's disappointment. This was harder than she expected…she smiled,

"You shouldn't let that tension affect your tennis, Ryoma-kun" She scolded as she walked past him, the wind carrying her body heat to him.

She knew it was a low blow, but she had to keep his attention somehow.

"Ja-ne, Ryoma-kun" She said shyly, the force of the heat dulling a bit. She suddenly felt embarrassed at what she did. She hurried away, the light breeze making her skirt flirt with her smooth thighs.

He only stared at her, eyes narrowed and suspicious. This scene was a lot more familiar, maybe he was just overreacting. This was Ryuzaki and she was in no way conniving. Now he felt a bit guilty and silly for antagonizing her because he got flustered, please, as if Ryuzaki could be like those women that came onto him with their innuendos and shameless touches.

Plus, it was way too early in the morning for his body to reject arousal. He looked at his watch; Tezuka-buchou should be here by now…He patted his shoulder with his racket and went off to challenge his captain. He had some frustrations he needed to expel.

0000000000

He was touching her again, angry that she was playing games. He was the sportsman, she was his challenge. Her game was what made this exciting, but she made his senses too wild to play and his focus was too crossed. He touched her there and her loud moan put him back on track and put her back into place. As he touched her, she screamed; the rapture shocking every nerve to the tip of her tongue. His body, his hair, his eyes, and his smirk captured her. Just his look sent her body on fire, and he was so delicious when he was frustrated.

She wrapped her leg loosely around his waist and bit her forefinger, rocking her hips steadily against his. He purposely changed his pace to make her flustered, to make her feel the anguish he felt when she made him lose the concentration it took to command his body.

"Just...take me, take me now"

His fingers pushed her and she whimpered wanting the release only he could provide, the release he was keeping from her…

0000000000

Sakuno jumped with a start. The English teacher was talking and most of the students were paying attention and if they weren't, they weren't looking at her general direction. She was simply thankful that she didn't do or say anything embarrassing during her nap. Her breath hitched and her face glowed in a light flush. By now, she was getting used to having these dreams. She looked down at her clenched thighs and she was suddenly very aware of the pulsating in her groin.

Was it possible to be attracted to someone so much? God and how attraction evolves. She went from pursuing his company to pursuing his body. She felt so guilty for trying to lure him to her, but she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her attraction to him was long standing and she feared that not even her body could ever react to anyone the same way. If he was going to have a lover outside of tennis, she wanted to be the one in his company. She needed him and she wanted him to need her. Her eyes glazed over and the pulse in her groin didn't subside. He was a man, and he needed to feel heat too. Even if he couldn't love her, even if he could only love tennis, she still hoped that somewhere in his mind, he could think of her the way she thought of him.

She looked at her bag, glaring at what she knew was inside. Somehow, she knew it spelled trouble but she couldn't help but feel it was her best shot.

0000000000

Ryoma rallied with his sempai, relieved that he didn't need to overexert himself anymore than he had that morning. His buchou seemed annoyed at his aggressiveness in the early morning and subsequently pounded him in the courts. He could never really win against Tezuka unless his head was completely in the game. The entire time he was just wandering about, thinking about nothing in particularly. He also felt guilty and frustrated with himself, but looking back on it now; he completely forgot what got him so worked up.

The ball flew away from his racket and he was sure that whoever was on the other side would send it back in the same rhythm. Who was he playing again? Snapping out of his daze he focused his eyes on his friend. Right, right, Momo-sempai wanted a game. He stood rooted in position until he realized, several seconds after, that the ball wasn't bouncing anywhere near him.

He looked up to see Momo-sempai pouting in his direction.

"Nani?" He questioned dully. His pout deepened.

"Buchou wasn't kidding when he said you were totally out of it, this is no fun."

Ryoma raised a brow, "I'm fine, and even then I could've still beaten you"

Momo sighed, "Yeah, yeah," waving his hand and whining, "I know, you're so not cute. Either way, it's like I'm not even playing you."

He shrugged, prompting with, "Baka, who else would you be playing"

"I don't know, but all this arguing made me hungry, let's go track down Eiji-sempai and get some brugers, ne!?"

"You have to start paying them yourself, sempai"

Momo rubbed his head sheepishly, "Normally, I'd tell you to go get taller, but I guess you already did, so...go get a girlfriend! Ha! You're screwed there!"

"Baka sempai, a girl would just be a distraction,"

Momo scoffed at his reply "Yeah, like you're not distracted enough"

Ryoma opened his mouth to answer but the next words froze him.

Momo sempai sighed. "Whatever's bothering ya', Echizen, fix it before it screws up your tennis"

"_Don't let that affect your tennis…Ryoma-kun"_

All of a sudden, this became a problem.

_The element of surprise is the best way to get a guy to notice you. Distract him from his focus and his guard will be down long enough for him to remember you. If this guy is serious about what he does, then his guard will go straight back up, but believe it, he's thinking about you. _

**TBC**

Believe it or not, when you're aroused, you become very confident very suddenly. It's practically instinctual, even for shy people; they just fret over it after.

Sorry for the delayed update, I finished writing the second chapter a while ago and it was crap so I re-wrote it. I seriously need a beta kiddos, slap me skin, help me out, ya know?

Thank God for hurrican seasons, cancelled classes, and more free time, ne?

Haha, peace and love bitches!


	3. Harliquin and Hormones: Kami Save Us

I don't own, as usual. I have an idea for a quick one-shot I want to do, involving Inui juice and smut-smuttiness. Don't know if I'll ever get to writing it, but I have some extra free time with this hurricane, so maybe. Helpful hints when reading; people don't always remember their dreams…especially if it's all in subconscious desire. Denial is a beautiful thing.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Seduction and the Locker**

_Can you tie it for me?" She motioned to the ribbon. He tied it, cautiously, watching her every breath and move. _

_He followed the movements of her tongue as she licked the blood off her forefinger…her smooth long forefinger that glistened under her tongue's moisture. Suddenly the ribbon felt soft, it felt fleshy and everything that a ribbon was not. _

_His hand reached for the back of her head, there was something he had been dying to do…_

_Dying to do…he was dying to try…_

_He pulled back and the cascade of auburn slipped into his fingers and he was gone…lost inside her ecstasy._

_So lost…and he couldn't find a way back out when she bit her lip and called his name…_

…_Ryoma. _

* * *

"…Yeah! What do you think cows do with all that calcium? They're planning their attack! Right Ochibi?"

Ryoma simply grunted in response, not reacting to his sempai's use of his dreaded nickname nor paying attention to the nonsense he was babbling.

He was far too tired for all of this, he needed a nap.

He walked along side his sempai-tachi, a large portion of them deciding to go to the burger joint after practice. He hadn't a clue how all of them managed to summon all that energy, he was beat and strangely irritable.

"Hey, Echizen, get your order"

"Huh…? O-Oh, um, two cheeseburgers with fries, please"

The cashier smiled brightly, her wide bright eyes taking him in appreciatively,

"Okay, that'll be all?" The only sign of response was the incoherent grunt before grabbing his tray. He was lacking energy these past few days, he kept dazing off.

His mind was hazy and it was annoying, his game was off and that's when he realized that something had to be done about it. More than anything, he was perturbed by the fact that his body was reacting without him reacting first, and that never happened. Ryoma prided himself for the undeniably wicked control he had over his body, willing it to do what he trained it to do, learning moves his mind registered in only a matter of minutes.

"Ochibi, pass the barbecue!" He snapped back and passed the loud boy the sauce.

"Wow, ochibi, you've been daydreaming all day! You met a girl or something?"

"NAH! Echizen? Girls? Not a chance, he'd make them all cry, the Gods of dating gave up on him a long time ago"

He glared, obviously annoyed.

His expression was stern and unmoving, not much different from his normally bored look, but more uneasy. The sempai-tachi nervously chatted aimlessly around him, very aware of how scary their kouhai could get, and very scared to be anywhere near him in this state with a tennis ball and racket in tow.

Hell they were scared without the tennis balls; the ex-midget could wield a racket like Hercules.

The regulars looked out from the window and saw that the sun was setting and the boys went their separate ways, each taking the fork in the road to their independent houses.

Ryoma treaded along the street and kicked a rock near him.

Why was he so off this week? He was getting enough sleep, he ate well. The homework load wasn't that bad at all and his baka oyaji was minding his business this week too.

Was he getting sick? His temperature was a bit more heated than usual. Now that he though about it…he'd been off since Monday…

_Ribbons…_

_Licking…_

_Legs…_

He scowled, realization dawning on him. The visual stimulation was far too familiar. So that was the problem, was it?

_She held his gaze and held out the ribbon to him, the blood on her other hand finding its way to her plumped mouth…_

Why? Why did he, of all people, have to be there?

He sighed, what great timing…he just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…in the wrong situation.

It was just too unexpected and the spontaneousnessof it all caught him off guard, at any other time he would have been able to block out the sensation.

He cursed summer and the heat that fueled his testosterone. It was always during really heated weather that his body let his defenses down. Normally he could fight it out, but there were times when the arousal became a nuisance to deal with. He was a man after all…he scowled at himself; what kind of a man couldn't handle a bit of eye candy without having his whole week thrown out of whack. He just had to let it ride out; eventually it would go away…

He patted the knots in his back and felt the muscles coil up like springs. He could feel all the tension mesh together in his body. He sighed when he felt the air chill around him steadily with the setting sun. He reached for his bag to grab his jacket only to have his hand meet air.

Dammit, he left his bag back in the locker room. He sighed again, deciding he would just retrieve it tomorrow in the morning.

Wait, no, his debates book was in there. Damn and he had to study up on a debate for tomorrow, too. What a great friggin' time to forget his gym bag; was the school even open now?

He remembered that there was a broken fence in the back and he turned on his heel and ran towards the school.

* * *

She stuffed her clothes inside the gym bag, not even properly folding them. She turned her head to the right, looking at the blackening sky from the window pane. She stayed later than usual finishing that book report and now she would probably be walking home in the middle of the night. Her grandmother was out in a coaches' convention until tomorrow so she couldn't even think to call her.

She stuffed the tennis ball inside her bag, stopping for nearly a second in recognition.

_Ryoma-kun_…

She sighed, she had barely seen him since that Monday and she couldn't face him without blushing madly…it was just too awkward to be around him when she saw him in her dreams. And God, those dreams were still haunting her. Almost every night she saw his sweat slicked skin in her mind, waking up drenched in sweat almost every morning.

Hormones were so troublesome! She wanted him so bad, but whenever she tried…

It didn't matter anyways, as of late he'd been straying away from her general direction.

Not that he was avoiding her per se, but there would be random times when she didn't seek him out and they just happened to bump into each other. And he wouldn't mind a short, one syllable worded conversation.

Now, as Tomoka so kindly pointed out, he was treating her even colder than usual. She sighed dejectedly; maybe this really wasn't that great of an idea. She tapped her head against the locker next to her in frustration. She should have known that things ordered in catalogs were no good, they were never any good. She only managed to embarrass herself so far. She blushed when she remembered the incident of that morning and her blush deepened when she remembered how she…behaved.

She sighed again…it seemed like such a good idea then. She cursed the manual to bits in her mind. Once she started noticing that he was being distant, she hadn't even opened the book.

Sakuno snapped out of her trance when she heard the main door squeak open. Who in the world would be in school at this hour? It was almost seven-thirty! That door was only open because the librarian had asked her to lock up.

She heard the approaching footsteps and gripped her tennis bag. The boy entering the room grabbed the wooden block and widened the door with his hand. Sakuno's eyes bulged.

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma's eyes widened a fraction when he looked up at her.

"Ryuzaki, what are yo­u--?"

"No, Ryoma--!" The door slammed behind him.

"…kun" He looked at her and saw her petrified face and a sudden sense of foreboding fell over him.

"No way…"

"What?" His pulse sped. He looked around in the dimly lit locker room; suddenly, the walls looked like they were getting closer…

"The door…" He looked towards the door and the panic started again…no it couldn't…

"What about it…?" You could almost hear the distress in his voice.

"…The Librarian locked the door and left it open so I would just have to close it…"

His blood froze when she spoke next

"And the locker room is the only key…I don't have"

No way…no way in Kami's name was he trapped inside a locker room with Ryuzaki.

There was someone up there who was playing Bingo with his fate.

His voice was incredulous and slow, as if he were reaffirming what she said to his own ears,

"You…don't have the key. You don't…why are you even here, how can you not have a key?"

Sakuno shied an inch more away from him; he had very rarely taken that tone with her. He usually only spoke like that when he reprimanded his sempai, usually when they did something stupid. "I didn't know you were going to barge in like that…I-I, the librarian—"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ryoma ran a hand over his cap in frustration. He let a curse from under his breath. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Sakuno glared at him beneath her eyelids. She didn't know how this was her fault and he didn't need to curse at her. Gosh, he was being so snippy, it wasn't like him.

"I'm only here because the Librarian didn't have the keys to the girl's locker room and I needed to stay late for reports so she left the door open and took the keys. I didn't expect anyone to come so late…gomen-ne" She mumbled under her breath. She bit her lip when her eyes moistened; she would not cry, she would not cry.

He managed to compose himself. Yes, his timing sucked big time, but whining wouldn't get them out of here. Damn, that was the second time this week that she managed to throw him off.

"Don't you have a phone?"

Sakuno hesitated before answering, "Yes, but I don't have service in here" He shrugged back against the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever, security should be making patrols around the school later; we'll just wait it out until someone finds us. Or one of our parents start freaking out when we're not home" Too bad her grandmother was out of town. Patrol doesn't start until eleven either, so she would be alone with him for a while.

She suddenly realized that she was in a small room with Ryoma, alone.

In a small room.

For God knows how long.

Alone with the man that plagued her dreams and was the source of the discomfort tucked secretively below her pelvis.

Kami, help us all.

_Seduction works on the brain. It's the art of making a guy fall in love with you against his will. Seduction is purely psychological and forces the subconscious to want you before they are even aware. _

* * *

SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS. God knows I hate them, but I STILL don't have a beta -- Someone be kind and direct one that has an FF account to me, please.

Ah, yes, short chapter, I know. This is one of my shortest chapters and it's taken me the longest to write. I think I rewrote this like five times. I know how I want this story to go, but then I forget that they have to get there somehow.

This story will be short, as I cannot manage multi-chaptered stories. It'll get hotter soon, I hope.

Thanks a bunch to my reviewers, you guys get me going! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter it was really fun to write. Hopefully, things will be getting hotter sooner. I just need to make it work. Ryoma is the hardest character in the world to write, just to let you know. Hopefully he wasn't too OOC. I tried the best I could to make him in character.

School is starting, so I can't promise super speedy updates but reviews serve as excellent inspiration.

Peace and love, bitches!


	4. Fifteen to Love, Advantage Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own for reasons implied in the reading. I would scar the name of Shounen with unadulterated smut!

Warning: Chapter contains sexual content, view at your own discretion

**Chapter Four: Fifteen to Love, Advantage; Heartbreak**

_-Most of the advice is not for making a guy fall in love with you, it's for making a guy fall in lust with you. _

Sakuno could feel the beating drum of her heart against her rib cage. Her senses heightened by a tenfold; she could see the contours of his muscles, smell the mint in his aftershave and feel the warmth seeping through his body heat.

He was here, alone, with her. In a relatively small locker room…alone…with her.

Oh God.

A blush rose to her cheeks. The opportunity couldn't be more perfect, but she couldn't feel as excited as she should have been.

He'd been avoiding her, and now he was alone with her. He had been avoiding her for a reason already known to her, but now she had him _alone._ With God knows how much time she could use to make this work.

But the chattering in her knees kept her from letting the words escape her lips, tongue pressed to her cheek.

How was she supposed to act around him? This was the real deal, this could either make or break her chances with him, there were so many things she could say, shouldn't say.

She'd been dying for this moment to happen, and now that it was here she had _no _darn clue what to do!

Her breath came in shallow huffs and she fingered the ponytail running down her back.

"Since when don't you wear braids?" His tone was flat and his eyes didn't reach hers, looking straight ahead.

She kept her eyes on him stupidly before sputtering to answer him.

"I-I-I dunno, why?" He shrugged.

"Curious"

She looked pleasantly shocked. Some people were just so easily amused. If he could, he would probably spend his time locked in here napping, but he had to be aware for two reasons:

In case someone passed, he'd signal he was here

And he didn't feel…_comfortable_ per se just falling asleep around her.

"O-oh, um, I guess a little after summer ended. It really is a lot easier to manage; pl-plus it takes a while to braid my hair." She stuttered only twice, good sign, good sign.

A gruff 'Hn' answered her. That was okay though, because she really couldn't expect him to be chatty. It was a pretty terrible situation to be in; she supposed he wasn't exactly in a happy mood.

It was probably already eight in the evening, the sky outside was dark and dusty, and here they were, trapped together in a dimly lit room, the timid predator and the formidable prey.

Her pondering led to her thought of reason badgering her conscious.

She couldn't possibly do anything here, after all that had happened that week, she couldn't take the risk of making a bigger fool out of herself. And she was sure if she had to stay here for too long with _him_ then she would do something she would regret.

Oh Kami, she couldn't stay here alone with him, she had no control of herself! What if he did that cute looking glare and she lost it? What if he thought she came on too strong? She surely would at this rate!

Sakuno jumped up, surprising Ryoma momentarily before he eyed her warily. She rushed to the door of the locker room and started knocking.

"Don't you think that someone would notice us more if we made noise?" Her voice cracked and it was obvious she was nervous.

"Security guards come here on a late shift; it'd be smarter to wait until then to start knocking. You should know that." He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with his arms behind his head.

She looked down bashfully and racked her brain for more ideas. The tennis prince sighed and flipped her phone in his hand after grabbing it from the top of her bag.

"Can't you text?"

"I need signal for it to send…what about your phone?"

"Dead." Next time Momo-sempai wanted to text his little Fudomine girlfriend, he'd do it on some other person's damned phone.

She was silent for a second before she smiled shakily at him.

"O-Oh…, well, we'll get out of here somehow, right Ryoma-kun!"

He 'hn'-ed back. They just had to be patient, too bad she was just a stressful girl. She probably wouldn't stop freaking out until he magically poofed them out of the damn room.

_FHSUUMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Squeak!

Sakuno jumped out of her skin and clung to the nearest wall in fear.

Sakuno clung to the wall in paralysis. The nails digging into the fabric of the wall loosened once the sound faded away.

Mou, how warm…

0000000000

Inui was never a man known to be superstitious. No, not at all. Everything had a logical reasoning and one, as the captain said, always had to keep their guard up.

However, as Eiji walked in circles on his hands, Inui couldn't help but feel a cold, piercing chill ride all the way up his spine. The man's glasses gleamed as soon as the cold subsided, and for all the reasons unexplainable by science, his eyes were glued on the path leading back to the high school.

The birds flew and the small paved trail leading from the street courts to the courtyard near the school grew ominous. Inui raised his brow and, to his surprise, saw the tensai gazing in the same direction with a pleasant smile adorning his face. His eyes opened momentarily before shutting close into the classical smile Fuji was known for.

Inui was befuddled. Fuji's smile widened he and bounced the ball on his racquet.

"My, how foreboding"

Inui could only nod.

0000000000

Ryoma stiffened his entire body erect before falling to the floor with all defenses on the alert.

Dammit, she was on him.

Ryoma felt the muscle in his jaw flinch when he felt the sudden body heat entrap him in its grip and the pain in his shoulder from falling. He only had a second to think of how over dramatic she was for getting scared over the air conditioner before he was cut off mid-thought by her body plastering itself over his chest.

He looked straight ahead at the spot on the wall.

"Get off"

After her state of sudden shock, she blanked out and felt herself craving the heat of the wall. All sounds went in one ear and out the other.

It smelled _so_ good…

He was anticipating the rush of air to spread over his chest once she retracted her claws, but he wasn't anticipating soft fabric covered globes smothering into the planes of his chest.

Why wasn't she moving, couldn't she speak Japanese? She needed to get off, needed to get off right now.

Goosebumps rose on his back when he felt her breath fan his collarbone.

"Ryuzaki" She looked up dazed with a flush from the heat dusting over cheeks. She had to understand that when the air's turned off, you don't jump on people _for _heat.

"Ryuzaki, get _off" _The gloss faded from her eyes at the sound of his voice and she practically catapulted herself off.

Oh-My-God, she just jumped on Ryoma Echizen. She almost panicked when she saw him wince slightly and grab his shoulder. Why on earth was it so hot in this room?

Ryoma sat down hesitantly, prepared for any other stupid mistakes she did. Ryuzaki was the epitome of anti graceful.

No, now was not the time to focus on the girl. Look away, look at the wall, the wall is your friend, the wall is something you can practice tennis on…

Minutes on the clock ticked away and not for a moment did his eyes stray from the spot on the wall. Sakuno's heart was turbulent as it beat erratically and her head was swimming with his scent and aesthetic appeal. The air around her became muskier and Ryoma seemed to tense if only slightly. The entire room was thick with awkwardness and sudden tension.

She had jumped on Ryoma…

She was on him, could feel his skin

God, he was so warm…

Ryoma-kun…

He looked even better in the dim lighting; each shadow darkened his face and his cat like eyes were golden and bright with vigilance.

Her chest was tight and the blood rushed in her ears.

Need gripped her and she could feel it in her body. She had been so close to him, close the way she wanted to be. He hid it well, but her body was sensitive to all his movements. He was battling a losing war. She spotted the glisten forming on his collar bone from the lack of air and she felt need grip her violently.

For once, she couldn't find the decency to do as Ryoma-kun said.

She strode over to his side and before he could rebuttal she promptly told him to remove his shirt.

His 'no' was sharp and brisk. She slid her fingers over the edge of his shoulder and pushed. He flinched barely noticeably.

"What are you—" She worked her fingers over his sore shoulder. He tried to shove his shoulder away but her fingers pressing rhythmically against his skin stopped him. She spoke and her voice was low but shy.

"Cold cream should stop the swelling. Gomen, Ryoma-kun, I got scared and now you're hurt"

"I'm fine"

"You're not"

She sounded annoyingly concerned enough; this at least was more like her, his eyes shifted to her fingers gingerly massaging his shoulder. He knew better than to underestimate people. His eyes shifted back to her blankly and he shook her off.

Ryoma's eyes widened when she spoke, her high pitched feminine voice lowered octaves. Her voice was the breath of a whisper and husky to his ears, throaty and soft.

"You should let me help you…" She spoke smooth like butter "Ryoma-kun"

What the hell was she doing? And why did he feel dizzy just listening to her? This was too weird for his taste; this was taking him way too far from his comfort zone.

She met his eyes with her own, her iris drunk with desire. He looked her over calculatingly and she smiled.

His eyes narrowed when she ran her finger up the length of his neck,

Had she been planning this?

Almost as quickly as you could blink, Ryoma flipped them over and hovered over her on the bench.

_Movements of her tongue…_

_He was dying to try…_

_Lost inside her ecstasy…_

There had been few times in his life Ryoma could say he'd been genuinely pissed off; right now he was livid.

She dare put his tennis career at stake? She dare?

How could he let himself be so affected by her? How did she manage to get to him in such short time? _NO ONE __**ever**_ got to him. He glared at her surprised face.

"What are you doing?" The curtness in his voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Go-Gomen Ryoma-kun, I…"

Despite the fire she could see in his bright eyes, he was nonchalant and composed. She couldn't even think of how easily he found her out.

"Why?"

She breathed, "I think you know why"

In the back of her mind, she was fully aware that she had lost it. The shock had her mouth answering automatically, she was spitting verbal nonsense!

He glared at her harshly and her chest knotted up. She had never been so scared of Ryoma before, he looked menacing. She had wanted to pay attention to him, she knew she deserved every lashing he gave her, but she couldn't help but zone out at the smooth vibrations of his voice.

Her breathing quickened.

"No, actually, I don't. Mada made dane Ryuzaki, why don't you let me know why you're trying to sabotage me."

Sheesh, he was dense, but then again so was she. They were a pair of fools.

She could almost laugh, but didn't dare.

"You wish," her whisper floated through the room. Oh God, she was doing it again but she couldn't stop. The words just kept spilling out like clockwork.

"Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma froze,

"This has nothing to do with tennis."

His jaw ticked; this mere slip of a girl thought she could get the best of him. He lowered his face to the point where his nose was touching hers.

"Oh really?"

Sakuno wet her lips and slight moisture touched Ryoma's. Her face burned and she could feel the cells in her brain start to fry.

"Not. A. Thing"

"Whatever the hell you're trying to pull is annoying and distracting, so it ends here" And his brilliant arrogance shone through his reprimand.

Her eyes met his in challenge, willing them to stay open and not shut from the euphoria his heat was causing her body to feel.

"You're the one who got distracted" It was a surprise she could manage to come up with an intelligible response, seeing as the proximity of jade haired boy had her senses foggy and her blood hot.

From the far focus in her mind, she could see his eyes narrow and a light scowl marring his calm demeanor.

He forced himself to shrug his shoulders and try to get himself away from her as soon as possible since he was one step closer to maiming her. He had nothing to prove to her, she wasn't worth it.

"You're playing games with the wrong person"

Sakuno was swimming in a pool of rabid emotion, she was overflowing with feelings. She wanted nothing more than to pull him back so she can relish in his heat or to cry because of how scared she was of him at the moment. He had a look of hate in his eyes and god; it was so scary to think that she had gone too far to go back now.

She felt her eyes start to sting and she was overwhelmed by the flush covering her aroused body and the unnatural urge to cry all at the same moment.

She felt him shrug and back away and she was desperate to make him stay. She needed something, anything.

"I've hardly done anything to upset you _this _much. I guess you're a lot easier to beat than I thought"

He was so close to calming himself back down, to regaining his nonchalant and controlled attitude until the fatal words left her mouth. His eyes snapped open and god damn him, he lunged himself on her lips. Anything, anything to make her shut up.

Sakuno's eyes shot open.

His lips worked over hers, pushing and demanding and completely asphyxiating.

She hadn't counted on this at all.

She felt broken when his lips slammed into hers. She felt punished and dirty and hurt rather than the elation she thought she would feel when he kissed her. However, her traitorous body was enjoying every minute of it. His kiss became more bruising and rough when her hips pushed into his. She wanted to play games? That was fine, because Ryoma Echizen never ever lost.

He grabbed her wrists and held them next to either side of her head when the sensation of anger intensified to domineering. She mewled beneath his lips and fruitlessly struggled under his iron grip.

Both of them could feel the heat and the sweat start to spread through their bodies. The coil of tension duplicated when they became hungry for each other. Their skin melded into each other and each pawed at the other like the lust craved teenagers they were.

Ryoma completely lost his channel of thought when all of his frustrations poured themselves into her pores and her tongue clashed with his. Their actions were fully deprived of thought and driven solely on consummative instincts. Ryoma had long released one of her wrists in favor of tracing her body, gripping whatever parts made her moan the loudest. His hand left scorching marks on her stomach on their journey to her bountiful flesh. His fingers found the skin beneath her sports bra and she whimpered in sensitivity. Deep in the darker side of his subconscious, he'd been dying to mold her breasts since he felt them against his chest.

His hand encased her breast and the plane of his palm rubbed into the rosy bud that stood against the velvety and firm flesh. He felt her groan from the back of her throat and her vocal reaction almost pushed him over the proverbial edge; the point of no return.

Before he fell into the darkness of his desires completely, his sharp hearing caught the sounds of jingling. He had control again.

Sakuno fell submissive to his will. Everything he touched felt like fire and ice and his hands and tongue controlled her body. She obeyed his wish and abided to his law of dominance. She suddenly felt like _she_ was being seduced, like he knew her body better than she herself did. His hand snaked onto her palpably virgin flesh, and despite the warning bells in her head telling her this was far enough, she was victim to the strength of her desire. Although purely carnal pleasure racked her body, her heart cried against him. She silenced the cries, drowning herself in his scent. This was her idea, she caused this. She wanted this…didn't she?

She told her inner voice to shut up and enjoy it while it was there. With her free hand she reached for Ryoma and clawed over the pant material covering his groin. He stopped for a fraction of a second before reaching under her skirt in a speed unknown to man. His fingers invaded her sanctuary and he silenced her cry of ecstasy with his lips. He worked her through the cotton of her damp panties until her bones were a useless heap and the coiling of her body was almost let loose.

_She felt so close, so close. Her faint mind was gone and buried and her body only understood that she was reaching, almost touching…_

And then he stopped. Sakuno's body couldn't have felt more anguish; the pulsating was past pain. Her mind was mush and she only comprehended that her body was displeased. Her head and build were heavy and her breathing was labored. Her hazy thoughts fluttered over his last words. He touched her jaw with his nose and trailed up to her ear, breathing huskily;

"I think I won your little game."

Her eyes shot open. Her body couldn't catch up to her thoughts and she could only muster a measly glare.

He tore himself from her and walked towards the door, demanding his erection away. He kicked the wall and waited for the knocking on the door.

"Hey, is anyone there!?"

Sakuno's mouth was agape in shock. She should have known. Her mind tuned out the sound of Ryoma's drawling voice explaining to the security guard that they'd been trapped inside the room.

She smiled ruefully, sitting upright despite the temporary uselessness of her body. She should have known.

"Right?" She lifted her head up to see a man with a flashlight and a uniform looking at her expectantly. She looked at Ryoma to see him completely avoiding her gaze and she nodded.

"Oh, well, alright then. It's already late, make sure to contact your parents, they're probably worried sick. You kids must be tired so go home; we'll file a report tomorrow."

Somehow, she couldn't have expected him to surrender that easily, there was always a catch.

Ryoma had the security escort her home, making up the excuse that he lived in the opposite direction. She said nothing.

The man kept asking why her knees were so buckled and she lied also. All through the walk home, she kept silently to herself.

She was foolish to forget even for a moment what they were there for. It was her fault; she was the one who initiated the entire thing.

She was the one who made him angry.

She was the one was able to focus his attention on something besides tennis.

She was the one who got what she wanted.

That was exactly what she thought she wanted.

A single tear snaked down her cheek.

This was _her_ "game"

And Ryoma Echizen never, ever lost.

Fifteen to love, advantage; Echizen.

_-Warnings: Not everyone can be seduced_

_Seduction is the psychological manipulation of the mind for romantic purposes. No matter the amount of lust the man can feel for you, if he feels not even a tinge of affection, then all attempts are fruitless. _

0000000000

TBC

Oh my bejeezus, I'm finally done. Almost a month later. Yeah sorry for the long wait, it seems the updates keep taking longer and longer. Once again, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I have a very time consuming existence during the weekdays. I try though.

_I STILL NEED A BETA_

Read and Review kids, it makes me happy and when I'm happy I type like a jack rabbit.

Love ya' bitches!


End file.
